1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a pressure reduction valve device.
2. Description of Related Art
As described in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-108057 (JP 2011-108057 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-185103 (JP 2006-185103 A), there is known a pressure reduction valve device in which a valve body moves onto/away from a valve seat due to a differential pressure between a pressure adjustment chamber and a pressure reduction chamber and an elastic force of an urging member. In the aforementioned pressure reduction valve device, a gas flow channel is formed between an outer surface of the valve body and an inner surface of an accommodation portion that accommodates the valve body. Hydrogen gas is supplied into the flow channel. The supplied hydrogen gas flows into the pressure reduction chamber, and the pressure in the pressure reduction chamber rises. When the pressure in the pressure reduction chamber becomes higher than the pressure in the pressure adjustment chamber, a force that is produced on a piston due to the differential pressure between the pressure in the pressure reduction chamber and the pressure in the pressure adjustment chamber acts in such a manner as to resist the elastic force of the urging member, so the valve body moves onto the valve seat. Besides, the hydrogen gas in the pressure reduction chamber flows out from a gas outlet, so the pressure in the pressure reduction chamber falls. When the pressure in the pressure reduction chamber becomes lower than the pressure in the pressure adjustment chamber, the piston moves due to the force that is produced on the piston due to the differential pressure between the pressure in the pressure reduction chamber and the pressure in the pressure adjustment chamber, and the elastic force of the urging member, and the valve body moves away from the valve seat.